fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Gorax Headcrusher
Gorax Headcrusher was an Orc general who led the attack on the small, secluded Caer Tyuid. Lost & Certainly Forgotten Routed by a significantly large force of Alliance troops, the original group that would eventually become known Gorax's Band fled into the forests of Silverpine, led by their original leader, the war general Thragg. They quickly became lost in the forests and spent many months roaming through the lands, all the while not knowing that the Second War was coming to a close. Unfortunately for them, they stumbled upon a red dragon, who had escaped enslavement by the Dragonmaw. To this end, he took out his vengeance on the Horde band, slaughtering half of them before the rest could successfully escape the beast's clutches. Viciously angered at the months of stupidity by his superior, Gorax chose to walk up to General Thragg that following night and cut him down. From then on the group would be controlled by him, and would pride themselves on a number of raids on small, secluded outposts of the Alliance. They remained lost for years, believing that the Old Horde continued to exist and that the Second War was still going on. Because of this, they escaped the internment camps, although certainly not on purpose, and continued their reign of occasional terror. They would continue their battle until the beginning of the Third War; it was here that tragedy finally struck the band. The Invasion At Caer Tyuid Caer Tyuid was little more than a razing opportunity for a small band of rogue orcs, who still operated under the banner of the Blackrock Clan. Only 20 members strong, they were led by the fierce general, Gorax. Bickering had started through the ranks of his men, and fearing that animosity would cause fierce in-fighting and loss of Horde life, he saw the small village as the perfect place to quash this disturbance. Unfortunately for him and his men, a band of adventurers had lodged for the night there, awaiting daybreak to head on their journey. These adventurers, led by the unsung hero Guer'fran, awoke to the sounds of screaming and pillaging. One grunt burst into the room where Robert Quertass, George, and Samuel were residing, but was set off-guard when no one appeared to be in it. Stepping into the room cautiously, he was brought down when the three attacked him from behind. Their friends, Camomile Brooks and Guer'fran likewise escaped the razing of the inn. In the light of the burning inn, the five stood, prepared for a fight. Guer'fran certainly did much of the killing that day, spilling twice as much Orc blood as the other four combined. With his ninth Grunt slaughtered, he turned to face Gorax himself, who had set his sights on the hero. After a drawn-out one-on-one battle, Guer'fran gained the upper hand, and brought Gorax to a knee. Bringing his sword down for the finishing blow, one of Gorax's men cleaved the hero's back from behind, stunning him long enough for Gorax to stand back up and deal the finishing blow. Seeing their guide and recent friend fall, the other four redoubled their efforts, and Gorax was defeated when George used himself as a distraction for Robert and Camomile — although George was quickly cleaved in half by Gorax's blade, the Gorefountain, Robert was given just enough time to run up to him and drive his polearm deep into Gorax's chest. With the polearm lodged in him, he had trouble hitting Robert, and subsequently Robert dodged the general's swings long enough to escape harm and get out of the way of Camomile's lightning strike. The strike was made far more powerful thanks to the metal lodged through him, and Gorax fell to his knees, his head slumped silently. The adventurers then left, although they came to realize that Samuel had also suffered a mortal wound and died. Only Robert and Camomile made it out alive. Despite the battle, Caer Tyuid was successfully razed, and only one survivor could be found among the wreckage. Gorax's Revenge *''To be announced (awaiting file recovery)'' Trivia *Gorax was the antagonist character mentioned in a poorly-written, very short story Gorax's Revenge, which I wrote while playing Warcraft II, around the age of 12. Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warcraft Fan Character Category:Male